


Goo Demon

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [12]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fighting, Gen, It's the best analogy Trevor has, October Prompt Challenge, Possession, Trevor is dropped off in marvel verse, kind of, venom referred to as a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor takes up the Life Foundation on their offer of testing for money. He did not expect goo demons.
Series: October Prompts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	Goo Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Alternate universe with lots of plot  
> Additional prompt: Possession
> 
> There's only so much "lots of plot" I can do in a quick one-shot prompt. This is, however, part of a much larger idea I've had floating around in my head for a year or so. So... close enough. :3

_Shit._ That’s the only thought in Trevor’s head as he grabs some sort of metal sheet and flings it at the demon crawling towards him. _Shit shit fuck,_ and _If I don’t make it back Sypha and Alucard will kill me._ Because even though it has been far too long since he’s seen them, apparently his ability to make shitty choices is still strong, and he damn well better make it out of this one alive or he’s certain they will raise him from the dead just to lecture him.

The demon--because what else would this disgusting, roiling mass of black goo even be?--is only barely dissuaded by his lackluster attempts to hit it and keeps lunging for him. For a thing the size of a loaf of bread, it is surprisingly frightening.

Not for the first time, Trevor wishes he hadn’t let his weapons get taken from him.

The people watching him from outside the glass prison room don’t seem concerned though, not about him. The one in charge is screaming at his subjects, unintelligible except for parts of the threats Trevor manages to pick up. The one yelling directly at Trevor is telling him, in clear Romanian, that he needs to stop trying to kill the… something. It’s a word Trevor has never heard before and he doesn’t have the time to parse it now. He is certain, however, that they want him to spare the demon. Clearly, they don’t know who he is.

But he hadn’t known who they were, either. He needed the money, so he followed their instructions, despite the feeling of _wrong wrong wrong_ in his gut. He should probably listen to that feeling more.

He grabs a standing light and swings it at the demon goo. It’s hit, but doesn’t get flung into the wall as Trevor anticipated. No, it clings on and begins climbing the stand. Dammit. Trevor drops it like a branch on fire.

The thing is close now, and Trevor doesn’t want to have any contact with it. Most goo monsters tend to be poisonous, or acidic, and Trevor is already in poor health.

He manages to dodge one leap of the demon by vaulting over a piece of furniture--some sort of medical bed, maybe. The monster easily changes directions; After all, did it even have a “forward” or “backward" in its goo? Instead of jumping up at him again though, the creature makes a smart move: it disappears under the table.

“Fuck!” Trevor curses, and scrambles away from it. Not being able to see the thing is the worst possible outcome. Or so he thought.

Because as soon as he’s clear of the table, thinking vaguely of picking up the light again, he sees the mass of goo on his worn out shoe.

“Fuck! Goddamn- Demon goo!” Trevor panics and swipes at it with his hands. Not only does it not get rid of the thing, it stretches out, going from his shoe to his hand and then latching onto his chest.

It doesn’t burn; It feels cool, smooth, almost wet but not sticky. Trevor doesn’t have anything to compare it to. He also doesn’t get long to contemplate it, as pretty soon, the demon is disappearing--inside him.

“No no no,” Trevor chants, swiping and grabbing and even trying to punch the thing, but the goo just slips through his fingers and under his skin.

In only a few seconds, it’s gone.

Trevor touches his chest to make sure. He even lifts his dirty, full-of-holes shirt. Yep. No sign of it, other than an uncomfortable, shifting presence within him.

“Well, fuck.” Trevor sighs as he covers his mouth with one hand. “Now I’m possessed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know if I've even seen this particular crossover... but maybe I just haven't been looking. *shrug* Anyway, it did kinda fit the prompts for today, so have a little bit of the long, long mess which has been floating around in my "writing ideas" for quite some time.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think of it! Someday I will probably go through and write more of it, with Eddie and actual Venom Symbiote POV, but that time is not this year.
> 
> Honestly though, I think Eddie and Trevor would make good friends!


End file.
